Jung Taeyong
by troalle
Summary: Jung Jaehyun benar-benar gila karena merasa beruntung berada di rumah sakit pada hari itu. "Aku merindukanmu bahkan saat aku tidak merasa kesepian." A NCT U JaeYong Fict!
1. Chapter 1

Tepat setahun yang lalu Jung Jaehyun benar-benar merasa bahwa harinya luar biasa. Ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun meski alasannya di sana sama sekali bukan menunggu kelahiran seorang bayi atau merencanakan operasi plastik supaya mirip Siwon Super Junior. Ayahnya mengalami gagal ginjal dan harus operasi donor ginjal. Itu cukup mengerikan, setidaknya pasti lebih sakit dari operasi usus buntunya bulan lalu.

Bukannya ia senang ayahnya sakit, ia tentu saja khawatir dengan keberhasilan operasi itu. Tapi pagi tadi saat Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menenangkan ibunya yang panik atas operasi ayahnya yang dimulai pada pukul tiga sore. Jaehyun yang optimis seribu persen akan keberhasilan operasi transplatasi ginjal yang ditangani langsung oleh sepupu paling sempurnanya, Moon Taeil, menghibur ibunya dengan sebuah topik terpayah abad ini. Sialan, dia memang payah.

Lalu seorang pemuda kurus dengan sepasang mata paling cantik abad ini—menurutnya, tentu saja—menyapa ibu dan dirinya di bangku tunggu selagi ayahnya mendapat pemeriksaan rutin.

" _Annyeonghaseo,_ Nyonya Jung?" suaranya terdengar seperti tiupan harmonika di musim semi. Bahkan Jaehyun tidak bohong, pemuda kurus itu terlihat sangat manis bahkan dalam balutan seragam pasien yang membosankan.

Ibunya tersenyum, "Oh? Taeyong- _ie?_ Kau sedang jalan-jalan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaehyun, "Dan… apakah ini puteramu itu?"

"Oh! Ya, dia Jaehyun, anakku. Jaehyun!" suara cempreng ibunya ia hiraukan sementara tubuhnya dengan tergesa bangkit dari duduk. Sebelah tangannya tersodor, membuat gerakan ingin menjabat tangan kurus pemuda yang melempar senyum kecil di sana.

"Jung Jaehyun, kau?" suaranya sedikit bergetar hingga Jaehyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tawa geli menyambutnya sebelum pemuda itu merespon jabatan tangan Jaehyun, "Aku Lee Taeyong, yang akan mendonorkan ginjal pada ayahmu. Nyonya Jung sudah banyak membantuku sebelumnya."

"Taeyong- _ah!_ Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku _eomma!"_ ibunya menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda itu dengan lembut, tidak menyadari raut bingung darinya sampai ibunya kembali berkata, "ayahmu bersikeras untuk mengadopsi Taeyong setelah ini. Taeyong akan menja—"

"TIDAK!"Jaehyun tanpa sadar menjerit hingga beberapa orang di lorong memerhatikannya. Namun ia tidak peduli, yang jelas, ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Dilihatnya raut Taeyong yang berubah terluka. Astaga, tidak, Jaehyun tidak mungkin tahan.

Jaehyun kembali menjerit, hanya saja tidak sekeras tadi. "Taeyong tidak boleh jadi adikku. Dia bisa saja menjadi menantu _eomma!"_

Dan detik setelahnya, Jaehyun dibuat nyaris pingsan saking terpesonanya dengan raut malu pemuda manis bernama Lee Tae—ah tidak, Jung Taeyong.

 **.**

 **Jung Taeyong**

A story from troalle

 **Cast(s)** Jung Jaehyun and Lee Taeyong of NCT U **Genre(s)** Romance, Fluff **Rating** T (Almost M, btw) **Duration** 774 words **Disclaimer** I only have the story, thanks to God for everything

 **.**

"Aku merindukanmu bahkan saat aku tidak merasa kesepian."

 **.**

Jung Jaehyun adalah seorang arsitek muda yang berhasil merancang berbagai bangunan keren di Korea Selatan. Bukan untuk dilebih-lebihkan, Jung Jaehyun yang tahun ini menginjak umurnya yang kedua puluh tujuh adalah sosok yang bisa dibilang _too hot_ dan _too rich_ untuk masih _single. Hell,_ bahkan semua temannya yakin kalau Jaehyun bisa mendapat beberapa kekasih seksi hanya dengan melintasi komplek rumahnya.

Sayangnya, Jaehyun tidak tertarik pada begituan.

Di sana, di rumah tidak luas hasil rancangannya sendiri, ia sudah punya sosok pemuda kurus manis yang selalu menunggunya pulang dengan aroma masakan dari dapurnya. Sudah nyaris setahun dirinya tinggal bersama pemuda itu tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi rasa tertariknya pada sosok bermata cantik tersebut. Lihat? Dia butuh apalagi?

" _Hyung.."_ panggil sebuah suara dari ujung ranjangnya. Ia seketika terbangun, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah berupa senyum kecil milik Jung Taeyong. Ha, Taeyong memang pasti dan harus menjadi seorang Jung.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Sapa Jaehyun sembari membalas senyum kecil Taeyong. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menarik tangan Taeyong, menarik pemuda itu untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. "Kemarin aku sudah menyelesaikan rancanganku. Ada yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" bisik Jaehyun di telinga Taeyong.

Sosok di pelukannya menggeleng, " _Hyung,_ berhenti memanggilku sayang! Aku tidak enak pada Joohyun- _nuna_ setiap kau begitu, tahu."

Jaehyun mengernyit, namun mengeluarkan kekehan geli saat Taeyong mulai mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda manisnya tidak akan semudah itu ia lepas. "Hiraukan saja, kau kan pacarku."

"Sejak kapan?" Taeyong terkekeh geli. Jaehyun tengah mengecup puncak kepalanya beberapa kali tanpa sedikit pun melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Jung Jaehyun dengan segala ketertarikannya pada Taeyong.

"Kau bahkan tidur lelap setelah mimpi buruk karena kecupanku! Apa kau punya alasan untuk menolakku?"

Kali ini Taeyong berhasil melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun untuk menatap pria di bawahnya, "Aku mimpi buruk karena merindukanmu."

Ah, Jaehyun jadi tersenyum. Ia ingat saat itu dirinya tengah disibukkan dengan beberapa rancangan gedungnya sehingga ia sering bermalam di ruang kerjanya. "Kau kesepian?"

Taeyong menggeleng, memasang raut sedihnya yang membuat Jaehyun _horny._ Pemuda di atasnya selalu terlihat imut bahkan saat sedih, aduh. Sebelum Jaehyun merasakan celananya terlalu sempit untuk dipakai, Taeyong tiba-tiba saja merebahkan kepalanya di dada Jaehyun.

"Aku merindukanmu bahkan saat aku tidak kesepian." Cicit Taeyong di dadanya.

Jaehyun menarik napasnya dalam, tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Taeyong kini beralih pada punggung pemuda itu. Mengelusnya dengan lembut sekaligus sensual.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak keberatan tidak pergi kemana pun sampai besok? Aku benar-benar ingin menggagahimu."

 **END**

 **.**

 _Sorryyyy…_

Kalau ada yang ingin adegan _rated_ di _fict_ ini, aku _pending_ dulu, ya? Aku yang sedang buntu parah ini perlu beberapa pencerahan dari review kalian (serius, aku bahkan bener-bener _stuck_ sama _fict_ "Missed the Sun"-ku, satu-satunya _fict-_ ku yang terencana, lol)

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat _fict_ JaeYong (mereka aku jadikan pair favorit aku setelah HunKai, astaga mereka benar-benar membawa hawa fluff di hidupku) jadi yah, aku harap kalian suka. Aku akan membuat sekuel kegiatan dewasa mereka jika banyak yang suka (hehehe) karena aku masih belum pede untuk pake pair ini. _So, review_ yuk


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku merindukanmu bahkan saat aku tidak kesepian." Cicit Taeyong di dadanya.

Jaehyun menarik napasnya dalam, tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Taeyong kini beralih pada punggung pemuda itu. Mengelusnya dengan lembut sekaligus sensual.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak keberatan tidak pergi kemana pun sampai besok? Aku benar-benar ingin menggagahimu."

 **.**

 **Jung Taeyong**

A story from troalle

 **Cast(s)** Jung Jaehyun and Lee Taeyong of NCT U **Genre(s)** Romance, Fluff **Rating** M **Duration** 1,570 words **Disclaimer** I only have the story, thanks to God for everything

 **.**

"Aku merindukanmu bahkan saat aku tidak merasa kesepian."

 **.**

Jemari Taeyong berayun lembut di udara.

Perlahan, bersamaan dengan gerakan manis Taeyong yang meraih kerah piyamanya, Jaehyun menarik napasnya untuk mencintai sosok di bawahnya melalui tatapan. Jaehyun tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana sang pencipta merencanakan keindahan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang mengaku bernama Lee Taeyong itu selalu berhasil menawan hatinya hanya dengan tarikan napas. Sesederhana gerakan naik turun dadanya untuk tetap hidup.

Tatapan Taeyong masih belum berubah sedari waktu itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya saat sebelah tangannya terulur mengelus surai-surai sekelam matanya. Jung Jaehyun menyerah untuk menahan senyumnya, pria itu mulai mengelus pipi tirus pemuda manis di bawahnya. Bergerak perlahan hingga berhenti pada belahan bibir tipis yang tidak pernah bosan ia kecup.

"U-uunh..," Taeyong menjulurkan lidahnya menyambut jemari Jaehyun. Menjilatnya dengan sensual tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari sang dominan. Bibirnya ikut menari bersama gerakan jemari itu yang tengah mengusap bibirnya.

Tanpa Jaehyun sadari, celana longgarnya sudah melorot hingga setengah paha. Tangan-tangan terampil Taeyong-nya menarik ke bawah celana dalamnya hingga kejantanannya menyembul keluar tak sabar.

Dapat dilihatnya Taeyong mulai menunduk untuk melahap penisnya dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak tergesa, berbeda dengannya yang mulai meremas helaian rambut hitam Taeyong seiring kecupan dan hisapan mulut Taeyong pada miliknya.

"Sssh.. Taehh.. nnh..," Jaehyun mulai merasa dirinya nyaris meledak ketika tiba-tiba saja Taeyong memperkuat hisapannya lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di antara selangkangan Jaehyun dengan cepat. " _Just slow, babe..._ ahh, _it's already..._ mmrh..."

Pria yang lebih tua menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap yang lebih muda. Di sana ia mendapati raut manis Taeyong di tengah kegiatan erotis pemuda itu. Sial, bagaimana bisa orang ini masih terlihat lucu sekali bahkan saat mulutnya dipenuhi penis?

Sebelah tangan Jaehyun perlahan mendorong kepala Taeyong untuk menjauhi penisnya yang sudah dibanjiri cairan _precum._ "Kau belum keluar, _hyung._ "

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Jangan pikirkan apapun. Kita akan merasakannya bersama." Tangan Jaehyun yang tadi berada di keningnya kini berpindah menuju dagu, mengajak wajah manis itu untuk bertemu pandang. "Jung Taeyong."

Keduanya larut dalam sebuah ciuman penuh gairah. Bibir tipis Taeyong dengan sangat amatir menyesap bibir atasnya sementara dirinya mengigit gemas bibir bawah pemuda itu. Di tengah ciuman mereka, Jaehyun masih sempat menghirup aroma buah tropis dari tubuh Taeyong. Jaehyun menginginkan seluruh diri itu. Setiap ciuman ragunya, helaian rambut halusnya, aroma tubuhnya, dan segala hal yang familiar dalam relungnya.

" _Hyung,_ apa ciumanku payah?" cicit Taeyong tepat saat keduanya melepas pagutan.

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Berbaringlah, sayang."

Taeyong menurut seperti biasa. Pemuda itu mendesah indah ketika dirinya mencium lutut kurus miliknya hingga ke pangkal paha. Kecupan bertubi-tubi tersebut lalu berubah menjadi jilatan memanjang di area yang sama.

"Ennhh ugh... _hyung,_ a-aku... biarkan aku aaah yang bekerja nnhh..."

Jilatan Jaehyun terhenti, "Kalau begitu, _let me see you prepare yourself._ "

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Taeyong. Pipi-pipi pemuda itu dihiasi semburat merah yang terlihat manis sekali. "Baiklah." Lalu Taeyong melepas semua helaian kain di tubuhnya dan melebarkan kaki. Pemuda itu memerlihatkan lubang berkerutnya yang berkedut, dengan mantap kemudian menyelipkan dua jarinya sekaligus di sana.

Sebelah tangannya meraih batang penisnya, mengocoknya pelan seiring dengan gerakan jemari di lubangnya. "Aaah!" jerit tertahan pemuda itu saat tiba-tiba Jaehyun memasukkan dua jarinya bergabung bersama dua jari Taeyong di dalam sana. Kepala Taeyong perlahan menengadah seiring dengan tangan Jaehyun yang lain mulai meraih penisnya untuk membantu kocokannya.

"Ughh..,"

"Sudah menikmatinya?" Tanya Jaehyun. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengigit gemas daun telinga Taeyong, "Di sini terasa sangat lembut. Sangat rakus melahap jari-jari kita." Bisik Jaehyun kemudian. Kedua jarinya yang berada di dalam Taeyong mulai bergerak dengan cepat, selaras dengan dua jemari lain yang berada di dalam sana.

Lubang Taeyong makin berkedut. "A-aahh!"

Taeyong keluar dengan sedikit jeritan. Melihat itu, Jaehyun pun mencabut jemarinya lalu mengambil beberapa cairan di sekitar penis Taeyong untuk dibawa ke mulutnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada pemuda di bawahnya, mengecup kening pemuda itu.

" _Hyung,_ maaf aku keluar lebih dulu..," Taeyong menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan mata tertutup. Jung Taeyong-nya yang cantik mengigiti bibir bawahnya, terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Ssst. Sayang, aku ingin kau yang memasukkannya sendiri." Jaehyun masih tersenyum, membiarkan Taeyong bangkit untuk mendekatinya. Napas pemuda manis di hadapannya masih belum stabil, namun pemuda itu sudah memposisikan diri menungging di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah menggenggam penis Jaehyun.

Tapi Jaehyun adalah pribadi yang kurang sabar.

"ANNHH!"

Jaehyun mendorong pinggulnya dengan tidak sabar tanpa menunggu Taeyong menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaannya. Gerakan maju-mundur Jaehyun semakin kencang, membuat tubuh Taeyong sedikit terlonjak-lonjak saking kuatnya. " _Hold on, h-hyung_ aaaahh... ter-hhlalu cepathh!"

"Ahhh.. sempithh..,"

Taeyong mengerang, "Ughhh.. _hy-hyungghh,_ " pemuda itu menengadah karena jambakan Jaehyun di rambutnya. Seiring dengan gerakan keduanya yang semakin cepat, Taeyong mulai meracau pelan tentang seberapa nikmatnya bersetubuh dengan Jaehyun. Gila, gila, gila. Jaehyun benar-benar merasa dirinya bisa keluar kapan saja karena remasan dinding lubang Taeyong semakin erotis.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berhenti setelah nyaris lima belas menit. "Get on top. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Pria itu mencabut penisnya lalu membiarkan Taeyong setengah merangkak menaikinya. Si pemuda manis mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan muka memerah, melebarkan kakinya dan memasukkan penis tegak Jaehyun kembali pada lubangnya. "Ummhh.. nnhh..."

Taeyong keluar segera setelah gerakan naik-turunnya yang ketiga puluh. Pemuda itu melemas pasca klimaksnya, sehingga Jaehyun yang merasa sebentar lagi akan keluar membuat gerakan brutal demi mengejar klimaksnya.

"Ahhh!"

Jaehyun ambruk bersama Taeyong di atas dadanya. Seperti domino. Melihat itu, Jaehyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya melingkari sekujur tubuh si pemuda manis, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau hebat." Bisik Jaehyun masih terkekeh-kekeh.

Pemuda di pelukannya ikut terkekeh, "Payah. Aku benar-benar kelelahan. Dasar pria dewasa!"

Si pria dewasa malah semakin tertawa, "Aku mencintaimu." Perlahan sebelah tangannya mengelus punggung lembab sosok di atasnya. Lama bertahan seperti itu, Jaehyun akhirnya sadar bahwa pemuda manisnya malah meneteskan air mata di dadanya. "Hei, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Itu kalimatku, _hyung._ Aku mencintaimu." Suara Taeyong terdengar sangat kecil, hingga dirinya yakin jika sedikit saja suara lain mengusik, ia tidak akan mendengarnya.

Jaehyun terdiam selamam beberapa menit. Sungguhan terdiam.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, sayang?"

Pertanyaan Jaehyun sama sekali tak terjawab. Pemuda Lee—yang sebentar lagi menjadi Jung, tentu saja—itu malah sibuk meraih celana pendek berwarna toska-nya lalu merogoh kantong benda itu.

Kembali, Jaehyun dibuat terdiam oleh tindakan Taeyong.

Pemuda itu ternyata mengambil dua utas tali cina pendek berwarna hijau dari sana. Satunya ia bawa melingkari jari manis Jaehyun dengan hati-hati, mengikatnya di sana dengan simpul mati. Satunya lagi ia sodorkan pada Jaehyun,

"Apa kau, Jung Jaehyun, menerima Lee Taeyong sebagai pendampingmu sehat atau sakit, selama suka maupun duka selamanya?"

Senyum manis itu. Astaga, apa Jaehyun tengah berada di surga sekarang? Ia mungkin tengah berkeliling sebentar untuk liburan musim panas? Taeyong-nya sangat manis sampai-sampai Jaehyun tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah memasang raut paling jelek yang ia punya.

"— _yung?_ Jaehyun- _hyung?"_

Jaehyun tersentak, "I-iya?"

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia atau tidak?" Taeyong mengedip beberapa kali. Aduh.

Dengan agak tergesa, Jaehyun mengambil seutas tali cina dari tangan Taeyong dan mengikat tali itu melingkari jari manis pemuda itu. Persis seperti miliknya, "Tentu saja," Jaehyun mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir tipis di hadapannya, "Jadi sekarang kita sudah suami-istri?"

Taeyong mengernyit, "Siapa yang istri?" dilihatnya Jaehyun yang menunjuk dirinya dengan dagu, "aku? Aku kan laki-laki!"

"Masa _hyung?_ Tidak mungkin kan?"

"Iya," Taeyong menggelengkan kepala, "berarti kita ini suami-suami!"

Tawa Jaehyun meledak melihat tingkah pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Jadi kau sudah jadi Jung Taeyong sekarang?" pria itu mengusap setetes air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Taeyong. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Senyum tanpa sadar terpatri di bibir Taeyong, "Karena kau mencintaiku." Kepala berhias surai kelam itu menubruk dadanya, menyandar di sana, "Kenapa kau selalu menjadi semua yang pertama bagiku, _hyung?_ "

"Semua yang pertama?" beo Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk, membuat Jaehyun terkekeh geli karena rambut Taeyong menggesek dadanya. "Kau yang pertama yang kucintai, pertama mencintaiku, dan pertama yang bercinta denganku. Kau mengambil semua yang pertama!"

Ah, Jaehyun lagi-lagi jadi tersenyum. Taeyong- _ie_ -nya memang menggemaskan sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin menjadi semua yang terakhir." Jaehyun kembali memeluk Taeyong dengan erat. Taeyong yang berada dipelukannnya semakin menyamankan posisinya di sana, mengecup dada Jaehyun dengan gemas karena _nipple-_ nya yang pas berada di pipi kanan Taeyong.

" _Hyung?"_

"Hn?"

"Kita harus catat tanggal sekarang. Ini hari pernikahan kita! Apa aku harus mengundang teman-temanku di panti asuhan untuk merayakannya? Ah, semua temanmu juga harus diundang!" kata Taeyong setengah menjerit.

Jaehyun mendengus, "TIDAK! Kita punya hari yang lebih baik untuk menikah, sayang. Kita bisa menikah nanti, _sih,_ kalau kau mau. Aku tinggal menelepon _eomma_ dan dia akan mengurus semuanya lebih cepat dari pada waktu mandi Moon Taeil."

Pria yang lebih tua menyamankan posisi Taeyong di dadanya sebelum meraih ponsel dan mulai mengetik sesuatu yang menurut Taeyong terlalu banyak untuk sebuah pesan. " _Hyung,_ kalau mau pesta mana bisa secepat itu! Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Joohyun- _nuna_ agar mau menjodohkan kalian."

Jung Jaehyun masih terfokus pada ponsel pintarnya. Mengacuhkan Taeyong, _huh?_ Namun sebelum Taeyong hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes, buru-buru Jaehyun menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Taeyong. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua masalahnya. Dari pernikahan kita sampai Joohyun. Ada masalah lagi?"

"Kau, _hyung,_ kau. Orang gila mana yang mengajak seseorang menikah setelah baru saja bilang cinta?"

Jaehyun membuat cengiran tampan, "Aku kan selalu menjadi semua yang pertama bagimu."

Taeyong memerah, "Dasar _narsis!_ "

"Ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Taeyong- _ie._ " Ponsel Jaehyun kemudian berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk. Pria itu membacanya dengan santai sembari tersenyum, "Pernikahan kita pukul lima. Tidurlah agar kita bisa malam pertama lagi setelahnya."

 **END**

 **.**

Makasih untuk yang _review_ chapter sebelumnyaaaa. Terima kasih sekali, saya sangat terbantu *bow*

Yep, _it's the final ending,_ hehehe. Aku nggak akan bilang _yes_ untuk sekuel lagi, _sorry_ ya

Soal yang nanya asal-usul Taeyong dsb, sebetulnya, aku nggak berencana untuk membuat ff ini berat. _So... you know what i mean._ Aku cuma mau buat ff ini _romance-fluff, really._ Maaf untuk yang berekspektasi soal seri panjang buat ff iniiii. Oh ya, aku memang buat Taeyong di sini lebih muda daripada Jaehyun, berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Taeyong soalnya _cute_ paraaaah.

Aku tahu ff ini kurang hot dan _totally absurd, so yeah..._ aku ada rencana untuk membuat ff Jaeyong lain karena masukan dari seseorang. _Hope you can wait for it!_ ^^


End file.
